Ipod
by XCraziedYaoiFanX
Summary: Drabbles for DracoxHarry and Sasunaru
1. Chapter 1

Put your Ipod on shuffle and write small stories in the time frame of th song do not go back to drabble and post the stories no matter how odd.  
Harry Potter and Naruto characters not mine all characters belong to :3

:I hate everything about you.:Three days grace (My personal Favorite) Harry Potter

A raven lay awake next to his pale blond just finished a huge argument.

"I hate everything about you so why do I still love you?"asked the raven.

"I hate everything about you."replied the blond.

"You hate everything about me why do you love me?"

"You hate..."

Song ended

Hakuna Matata: Baha Men Naruto (Yay I can work with this XD)

"Hakuna Matata"

"Huh what was that Naruto?"

"It means no worries for the rest of your days."Naruto said kissing his boyfriend on the cheek"It's a problem free pholosphie."

"Hmmm just a passing craze for ya."

"It ain't no passing craze."

"Really?"

"Hakuna 't no passing craze it means worries for the rest of your days."

:"Makes you Beautiful"One direction:  
Harry Potter

"Your insicore dont know what for."

"Huh?"

"Everyone can see it but you,Harry."

"See what" He looked down and blushed

"You don't know your beautiful but that's what makes you you light up my world. "

"Oh."

:"I can't wait to be King"Walt disney:  
Naruto

" The village is gonna be I just can't wait to be Hokage."

"I brushing up on looking one do one say be one say this."Naruto said jumping around the village like crazy.

"Naruto need to get home."

"No Sasuke.I..."

Song ended

More Later Bye Stay Yaoi fans!


	2. Chapter 2

Double vision:30H!3 Harry potter.

"Hmm."

"Draco you ok?"asked Harry.

"Yeah it just kinda discusts me to see muggle girls dress like would they?"

"Men think they look hot like that."

"Well it's..."

Song ended

Damn girl:Justin

"Damn."

"What Sasuke-kun."

"Look."

"Oh you mean the new kid?"

"Yeah you now his name?"

"H-his n-names Naruto Uzumaki."

"Thanks Hinata now if you exuse me while I go greet him."

"Ok."

"Hey your names Naruto right?"

"Yeah so what do you want Teme?"

"You."

"W-What!"

Song ended

One Familyhil Collins Harry Potter

"Well now I'm lost."said a burnette.

As he walked he hmmed a song he vagely remembered his mom sing to him to calm him it always helped him.

Walking down the same street as him a blond was hmming the same always was a song that just poped into the blon...

AGAIN MAN I'M SLOW!

Can you feel the love tonight: Disney Naruto

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Can you feel the love tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I said."

"I can feel the love I have towards my little fox."

"So you justed answer the qustetion."

"...I guess I did."he said hugging Naruto.

"I love you Sasuke."

"Love you too Naruto."

Puppet Master: Dice Harry Potter

"Lookie Draco more puppets!"

"This place has puppets on every street don't they?"

"Looks like it!"

"Harry you look like a little kid everytime you see a puppet."

"I use to make puppets as my toys nothing big just little ones."

"Oh hey how about we buy a puppet?"

"Really!"

"Sure."

"Yes!"

"Heh"

Sk8ter Boi:Avril Lavigne (Live performed acoustic version) Naruto

"Hey."

"Hello?"

"Names Naruto!Yours?"

"Sasuke..."

"Cool wanna hang out?"

"...No sorry."

"Oh it's ok I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah"

years later.

"Wow..."

Grrrr

Strangers like me: Phil Collins Harry he he goes to Hogwarts,he meets Draco at a muggle mall.

"Hurry up boy!"

"Sorry sir."

" Yeah right."

"Ooof!"

" 're so clumsy you can your own way home."evil smile"Good luck."

"But-"

"Nope see you at home or not."they leave him

"Hey."

"Hello?"

"I saw what the bloody hell do you let them so that?"

"I'll get in trouble if I talk means I get..."

Riot:Three days Grace Naruto

"Hey Naruto you ok I saw what ha-"

"I'm fine!"

"You sure?Naruto it's ok if your sad even angry but-"

"But what!It's never gonna change!One of these times it's gonna go to far!"

"I know but..."

Song was Over

Bless the broken road:Rascal Flatts Harry Potter

"Harry?"

"Yes Draco."

"God truely blessed the broken road that led me to you."

"Ha I guess he really did."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Two worlds: Phil Collins Naruto

A blond haired boy sat on the side of a dirt clothes tatered and he had mud on his face.

A boy with raven black hair rode on a horse his family and gaurds in front of him on the same dirt clothes eligant and he was mud free.

That's when he saw the young man sitting there

Bye :D Stay Yaoi fans!


End file.
